Rapunzel's Princess
by BandJLuvr
Summary: The stork comes to Rapunzel and Eugene... Note: This can be considered a sequel to "My Princess," or it can stand on its own... I like to consider it the sequel myself...


I didn't know what got into her.

We'd just sat down to a fancy banquet. My beautiful Rapunzel sat next to me, slowly eating the feast before her. And then it happened. She put down her fork, got up without so much as a "Pardon me," and ran out of the room!

Of course, the guests were aghast, taken aback by her sudden exit. I ran after her, calling, "Rapunzel? Blondie?"

A few minutes later, I found her collapsed on our bed. "Are you all right?" I put the back of my hand to her forehead, but it showed no sign of anything serious.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door. "Come in."

"Is—is everything all right?" The Queen, my mother-in-law, poked her head in. Approaching the bed, she also put a hand to Rapunzel's forehead, but even she found nothing out of the ordinary.

I looked at her, hung my head, and whispered, "I'm worried about her, Mother."

However, she just smiled and answered, "Eugene….you've done everything you could—and that's all Father and I ask concerning our Princess."

Smiling myself, I whispered, "She—she's my princess, too."

Putting a hand to my cheek, she replied, "I know." Chuckling, she added, "That's why I pulled you into our group when you brought her home."

Over the next few weeks, Rapunzel slowly regained her strength—and her appetite. It soon became apparent, however, that something else about her was changing. There'd be days she'd put her hands on a bulge that was slowly forming, though I never really understood why.

Then one night, as we were both asleep, I could hear my Rapunzel beside me, her soft breathing occasionally giving way to snoring. Chuckling, I couldn't resist—reaching over, I wrapped my arms around her. Suddenly, I felt it—it was very faint, but I knew it was there—it was as if something was _kicking_ where my hands were.

My eyes widened as I realized what had happened. Rapunzel, my love, my very life, was bringing new life into the world!

The movement attracted her attention, and she turned around. "Eugene?" she whispered sleepily. "Can't—can't you sleep?"

I just smiled and held her close. "No," I whispered, my voice choked with emotion. What I had been tempted to dismiss as weight gain was just that—the weight of our new son or daughter! As I collapsed on her shoulder, choked sobs escaped. "I—I love you, Blondie."

Rapunzel just chuckled. "I guess I forgot to tell you," she whispered, smiling. "We're going to be _parents_."

Hearing something scurrying nearby, we turned to see Pascal hurrying across the headboard of our bed. He chattered excitedly, and his skin alternated between very bright shades of blue and pink.

Rapunzel chuckled again. "We don't know, Pascal," she whispered.

I just grinned. "But I _do_ know," I whispered back, "that we can't wait for him—or her—to get here."

When I offered her my arm to head down to breakfast the next morning, my smile was a mile wide—almost as wide as it was when I realized she had saved my life in the tower!

"It's good to see you up and about, sweetheart," the King said, taking her hands and pecking her on the cheek when we came down.

"There—there's something we need to tell you," I stammered, looking at Rapunzel. "Would you care to do the honors, my love?"

She gave me a funny look, until I nodded at her bump. Her cute little mouth formed an "O" when she realized what I meant and glanced at it herself. "Mother, Father," she whispered, "I—I'm—_heavy with child_."

The King and Queen just looked at each other, much as they had when they realized she had come home. When they found the voice to speak, the King took her in his arms. "We couldn't be happier for you," he whispered.

Indeed, when word got out, the whole kingdom was abuzz with the news. However, something was on the minds of the King and Queen, and I knew it. It was only when they took me aside that my suspicions were confirmed.

They related Rapunzel's whole story, from the time she'd been kidnapped to the history of the floating lights. "We—we're just afraid history will repeat itself," the Queen, tears welling in her eyes at the memory, whispered.

"Don't you worry," I whispered, putting a hand to her cheek. "Nothing will keep me from protecting Rapunzel—or our new baby."

Indeed, as an impending new father, I was determined not to let that happen. There was only one thing I could do. Hopping aboard Maximus, I had him gallop as fast as he could to the Snuggly Duckling.

When I arrived, all heads turned. "How's married life?" Hook Hand called out good-naturedly.

"Fine," I replied nervously. "Listen, I may need your help."

"What's the problem?"

"You remember Rapunzel?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, she's heavy laden…"

"A little one on the way?" Big Nose sighed, clasping his hands together.

"Yeah," I added. "Listen, there's more to Rapunzel than you might realize." I then related the story about how she'd been kidnapped, and my efforts to help her get back to her parents. "They—they're just afraid something might happen—"

"Say no more." Hookhands suddenly rose, leaping to his feet and pounding the bar with his fist. "We'd be glad to help, wouldn't we, boys?" he roared. The others roared in alliance.

It started as an easy pregnancy for my Rapunzel, for which I was grateful. Sure, there were cravings, which were easily fulfilled, but I figured I'd do anything for the former blonde who'd captured not just my heart, but my very soul.

As the months passed, I could tell things were beginning to take their toll on my Rapunzel. Sometimes all it took was a simple "I love you" to bring her back to me, and sometimes it required more than that. But by the end of the day she knew how much she was loved.

Near the end, she was on complete bedrest, and I knew it was time to call in "the troops." Hurrying back to the Snuggly Duckling, I hoped the gang was still willing to help out.

"How's our favorite patient?" Hook Hand smiled, pounding my back.

I just looked up at them, trying to remain calm. Slowly, I said, "It's time."

They roared in alliance, leaping to their feet. It was all I could do to run to Maximus and lead the way, galloping as if my life—as well as Rapunzel's—depended on it.

The King and Queen gasped when they saw my ragtag group. "Mother, Father," I said, trying to calm them, "they're just here to make sure nothing happens to Rapunzel or the baby."

One of the servants—indeed, it was the same one who'd alerted them that we'd come home—suddenly burst through the doors.

"What—what is it?" The King and Queen were on high alert.

"It—it's a girl," the servant finally sputtered.

The King, Queen, and I collapsed, relieved that our ordeal was finally over, and the Pub Thugs just cheered. "What—what's her name?" Big Nose asked.

We hadn't actually discussed names, to my recollection. The Pub Thugs, the King, the Queen, and I crept back to the room where Rapunzel was.

When she saw our motley group, Rapunzel gasped. "Hey, Rapunzel," I said, trying to calm her, "you remember my friends, right?"

It was then that she did remember. "Of course," she replied, laughing clumsily. "It—it's good to see you again."

"We're here to make sure nothing happens to you or—" Hookhand looked awkwardly between Rapunzel and me.

Rapunzel just smiled, looked down at the wee babe in her arms, and whispered, "Amelie."

"Amelie," Shorty sighed. "Such a pretty name."

"Yes," I replied, smiling. "A pretty name for our precious baby girl." Gazing upon Rapunzel, I added, "coming from my sweet Princess."

True to their word, the Pub Thugs took turns guarding Rapunzel and Amelie. I often peeked from my slumber to make sure all was going well. But whoever was on duty, they just smiled and gave us the thumbs-up.

Nothing ever came from their vigil, much to our relief; however, if someone like Mother Gothel did come along and try to take her from us, we knew we had allies who would love and protect her just as much as we did!


End file.
